The present invention relates generally to wearing apparel and particularly to a jersey shirt which combines the frontal look of a formal dress shirt and the back look of a sports jersey.
Various combinations of clothing articles have been proposed and worn in the past. For example, reversible garments such as shirts, jackets, hats, etc. are known as well as shirts giving the appearance of a short sleeve shirt worn over a long sleeve shirt, for example. Furthermore, sports team logos have also been provided on reversible clothing articles which permit the wearer to choose either of two team logos to be displayed. However, these prior art clothing articles are generally limited to similarly styled wearing apparel and to being worn in the same environment or setting.
The wearing apparel of the present invention overcomes the limitation of the prior art by providing an article of clothing having different or opposing styles and which may be worn in a formal setting as well as in a sports facility or sports bar, for example. The wearing apparel of the invention provides a versatile garment which provides a formal shirt appearance when worn with a suit coat or jacket and provides a sports jersey appearance when the suit coat or jacket is removed.